In Her Brightest Day and Her Blackest Night
by Desuka Kira
Summary: He longs for redemption, she seeks a new life. Will one lucky break spark something greater for both? DC AU Origin Story. Part of a new AU concept I've been working on. BlackfirexOC, mature themes and concepts, bit of lemon in the last chapter. R&R plz
1. In Brightest Day

**In her Brightest Day and her Blackest Night**

Okay… Before you start reading, I'd like to mention a few things I know a couple will catch.

1. Yes, the title of this Fanfiction is a play on the Green Lantern Oath. If you don't know the full oath, it goes like this: "In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power… Green Lantern's Light!"

2. This fanfiction is an action/romance featuring Blackfire and a personally created OC. Yes, the OC will have something to do with the Green Lantern Corp, at least one of them.

3. I will be making mentions to several different DC relevant events, some of which people may not be familiar with.

4. Depending on my mood, some of the other Titans may make appearances, but they will be OOC, considering the story is based several years after the show ended.

5. This is but one part of a large, planned story line. It is akin to an 'Origin Story', and will mention several characters that will appear in my later stories as 'Future Heroes'.

Okay, on to the story.

Oh, and please do note that, in no way, shape or form do I or will I own the Teen Titans or any DC Affiliated Characters.

...

**Chapter 1: In Brightest Day**

A young man quietly walked through the brush in front of him, a bow in hand, arrow knocked. He was focused completely on his surroundings, no sound, no movement escaped him. His light blue eyes seemed to dilate slightly in the low light of the evening, and his breathing was calm, soothing. He was preparing to make his kill, as not more than a dozen paces ahead stood a large buck white-tail deer. Drawing the bow as he drew in breath, all of time seemed to stop for a moment as his eyes met the eyes of the animal, reacting to the sound of the bowstring. Then, a twang, and a thud.

The flora parted as the young man rushed to his kill. His Red-blonde hair shone with the sweat it held, his shirt, orange with camouflage print in select places, was sticking to his skin. The stubble of facial hair on his chin scraggly and thin, but it only made his features more distinct.

"Looks clean. Right into the heart, the buck was dead before it hit the ground." Another man said. This one sported a rather nice looking blonde goatee and wore a similar outfit to the younger man. "You're a good shot, I was right to take you with me, even considering my… circumstances." Oliver Queen said with an awkward smile.

"I'm just amazed I'm being taught how to shoot by none other than the Green Arrow." Derrick said with a smile.

...

Later that night, Green Arrow and his companion were resting by the fire, the large forests of the Canadian North protecting them from prying eyes. Derrick was unable to sleep. He lay watching the stars. "I hope you like your new home, Mom, Dad. I miss you already." A shooting star appeared, moving slowly through the sky. It flew right above the camp, lighting it like the brightest daylight. "Wait… is it…" A crash not a half mile from him gave him the answer as the shooting star landed on Earth. "A Meteorite… I got to check this out."

Rushing into the bush as the still groggy rogue rose to the commotion; Derrick quickly worked his way through the dark forest, emerging into the clearing made by the astrological projectile. "This is small for a meteor. Barely more than a metre to each side." The trail led another four or five hundred metres, which were quickly traversed.

At the smoldering end of the long trench, Derrick's body froze. A person- A young woman to be exact- lay in the crater one would expect a meteorite to reside in. Black hair matted with dirt from the collision, a beautiful face barely covered by the dirt, with strange eyebrows and an exotic shape. Her clothing looked to be a mix of armor and fashion, fitting her luscious form perfectly. "Beautiful…" Only that single word escaped Derrick's mouth.

The moment the word escaped his lips, the young alien - That's what Derrick took her as, what else could she be? – Opened her eyes. She suddenly shot up and took a defensive position, seeing Derrick as hostile. "Calm down, I'm not looking for a fight. Anything that could survive _THAT-_" He said while pointing to the crater they stood in. "is out of my league." But just the same, the young man knocked an arrow to the bow. The alien growled at him. "Then why are you loading it?" She inquired angrily.

"Self-defense." Derrick said plainly, getting right to the point. "I don't want conflict. I am just curious why such a beautiful alien girl would crash land like that." The alien girl quirked an eyebrow at that. "Interesting choice of words, Earth boy. I can't stick around though; there are people here who don't like me." The girl begins to hover before Derrick grabs her hand. "There's a town two kilometres north. House 205 will have an ugly gnome by the backdoor, key's hidden there." Then he let go, and the girl flew away.

...

Not moments later, Oliver rushed through the brush. "What happened." Derrick made himself look to be inspecting the crater. "Looks like a Meteorite. The crash disintegrated it, I'd say."

As she flew towards the town in question, Blackfire couldn't help but chuckle. "What an interesting earthling. I'm sure I can get some good mileage out of him." The lights of the town came into view not a moment later. In and of itself, the town was small, barely two dozen streets by about a dozen avenues, with a small all-purpose shopping centre in the middle and smaller businesses scattered throughout. "A quaint, self-sufficient oasis, as they would say on this planet. What better place to avoid my sister and her do-gooder friends then in the middle of nowhere."

Locating the house she was referred to, Blackfire could not have missed the 'gnome' even if she wanted to. The thing was easily four feet tall and seemed to follow you with its beady eyes. "Creepy, but what better way to hide something then to make people want to steer clear?" Popping the top of the hat off, she withdrew the key and unlocked the door. She then noticed that Derrick may not be as easy to play as she originally thought, as she opened the door to an outer living area. A mini-fridge, hotplate, television, and microwave were present, as well as a door to a bathroom. However, the door to the rest of the house was locked. "Either this guy is really cautious, or really paranoid. Either way, I'll give him credit."

...

Early morning gives way to the sun's awakening. A silhouette walks towards number 205, a bow resting over his back and a quiver at his waist, rogue style. Pulling a set of keys from the pocket over his left breast, the man quickly opened the door and walked in. "Home sweet home. Let's check on our guest." Tossing the keys into a bowl not far from the door, Derrick pulled a small key from a hook on the wall in the hallway that lead towards the back of the house. He knocked on the door twice before inserting the key and opening it.

"I take it you are comfort…able…" Derrick barely managed to get the last word out as he saw the young alien girl in front of him, lying on the couch fully nude. The slightest hint of a smirk emerged on Blackfire's face at his reaction. _I guess my sister was right about how earthlings dislike nudity._ "Very. But why would you have an external living quarters?" Blackfire stood up and walked towards him, still lacking any clothing.

Derrick turned around, red as a beet, before answering. "The town is built right near the largest hunting path in the Americas. Most of the time, the local hotel is full and people still need a place to stay, so I let people rent this place for 25 bucks a night." Noticing a silhouette against the morning forest, Derrick smiled. "Ah, one of my main customers. If you want, you can go into the main house now. Guest room's on the second floor, first door on the right."

Blackfire gave Derrick a quick peck on the cheek just before she walked into the house. Derrick walked out the back door and moved towards the hunter as soon as the hormonal paralysis wore off. The scene seemed off for some reason to Derrick, and it wasn't long before he knew why. "Craig!" Running to his limping friend's side, Derrick helped him into the house and onto the couch. "What happened? This wasn't the work of an animal…"

"Course not, man. You really think that I, of all people, would get gored by a beast?" Craig laughed as his eyes opened, revealing a pair of bright golden eyes. "All I remember was a bright flash of yellow before I fell unconscious. I woke up just on the edge of the town, so I came here." A small grunt escaped the burly man's mouth, signaling a lot of pain. "Nothing a day's rest won't cure, though."

Derrick was about to counter when he caught the smile on Craig's face. Turning to see what brought it on, he saw Blackfire peeking in. As he turned back, he saw Craig's quirked eyebrow. "Don't say anything, man." Derrick said before he walked to the door and entered the main house. "What's up?" He turned to ask the now partially dressed alien girl. She seemed almost… worried. "I think…" The girl paused a second, her voice faint. "I think I know who attacked that man." Derrick looked her in the eye. He could already see her fear, so he asked. "Who?" The answer was one he would never have expected.

"Sinestro."


	2. In Blackest Night

The Teen Titans, J'onn J'onzz, Sinestro, or any other DC affiliated character mentioned in this story, strictly belong to DC Comics. So please don't breathe down my neck, DC Legal Team. .

**Chapter 2: In Blackest Night**

Derrick's expression darkened. "Why the hell would he be here?" He asked Blackfire with a bit more vehemence than necessary. The young alien recoiled a bit at that, feeling a… primal aura coming from this man. "Because… he's after me." She stated, a bit reluctantly. She drew in a breath, and started telling him what she didn't want to. "I'm on the run from Qwardian weapon smugglers. I… ratted out one of their shipments, and Qwardians don't take betrayal kindly." Derrick cut her off there with a word. "Betrayal?"

Blackfire nodded. "I was never the 'good girl' type. I got into a lot of stuff. Stuff on the opposite side of the law." She looked into Derrick's eyes and smiled. "It's the reason I was so quick to leave the crash site yesterday. My sister is one of Earth's 'Heroes', and we don't get along." This caused Derrick's eye to quirk, but he didn't pry. "So… Sinestro is after you for betraying a Qwardian crime lord?" A low whistle came from Derrick's lips just after he said that sentence.

Blackfire nodded again, then stood up from the chair she was resting in. "If you don't want the trouble, I can leave." Derrick shook his head. "This only makes me more inclined to help." Blackfire wondered what it was about Sinestro that disturbed the young human, but she decided to be polite and not pry, as he was respecting her privacy. "Then I'll accept your gracious hospitality. My name is Blackfire."

Derrick smiled back. "My name is Derrick. Derrick Jordan."

...

Blackfire rose with the sun the morning after, smiling as she felt the familiar sunrays. "Earth's Sun is the best in the Galaxy…" Floating- literally- out of the bed, the Tamaranean princess opened the guest room window and surveyed the roof of the house. "Perfect." She smiled at the sight before her. With the addition to the cookie cutter wartime house that Derrick stated was for hunters to rent, a section of the roof became unseen from anywhere below the roof itself. Setting up her portable tanning mat, Blackfire stripped, still amazed at the Earthling's aversion to nude bodies, and began tanning.

Her goal wasn't to get darker skin, however. No, her body was born with her skin color, and no amount of tanning could darken it. However, she was absorbing Ultraviolet Radiation, or UV Rays for those less scientific minds. Like Kryptonians, Tamaraneans could absorb and convert Ultraviolet Radiation into usable energy. This is what gives them their superhuman attributes and their capacity for flight.

While most Tamaraneans could use any small amount of UV Radiation to give them flight or strength, Blackfire was born with a genetic deficiency, the same which gave her dark hair and light skin. She needs to tan for hours in a bright sun to store enough energy in case of emergency. Her stores were depleted yesterday to protect her from that descent.

As the alien princess had her alone time, Derrick also receded into his own personal area. In the basement of his house was an armory that would make most military enthusiasts foam at the mouth, and Derrick knew how to use every one. Growing up in a very military oriented family, he really had little else to read about or do. But this armory had a secret section no one but himself and a few others knew about. Mostly personal prototypes, it also housed five of the most powerful weapons in existence: Lantern Power Rings of the Red, Blue, Green, Indigo, and Violet varieties.

He collected them out of sheer luck, as his own Metagene gave him a very unique attribute: He could quell the power inside of any Power Ring. His uncle had noticed this first, as Hal Jordan was a Green Lantern. The unique trait allowed Derrick to capture and contain these five weapons, even though they seemingly had a will of their own.

Today, he was there to think. The one man in this universe he never wanted to see again was on Earth, and he was harboring the person that this man was looking for. "Quite the ironic situation, I'd say." Came a voice from behind him. Derrick turned to notice J'onn J'onzz, the martian member of the League. "Can't you respect my privacy for once, J'onn?" Derrick asked.

"Privacy means nothing on an investigation." The martian replied monotonously. Derrick smiled wryly and scoffed lightly. "So, what'd I do this time?"

...

Blackfire smiled as she woke from her quick nap atop the roof. "Four hours… That should do me fine." Slipping on a light, navy blue tank top shirt and a pair of dark black jean short shorts that she'd brought up with her, Blackfire descended to the window of her room and walked into the house. Opening the door of her new living quarters, she called quickly. "Derrick?" Checking to see if the host was home, but not getting a response, she floated down the hallway and into the hallway and into the bathroom.

Hopping directly into the shower after stripping her clothes off, the Tamareanean refugee purred softly when the warm water hit her cold skin, the northern air affecting even her naturally warm alien body. "Maybe Earth isn't so bad, after all." The onyx hair of the alien princess glistened and clung to her body with moisture as she spun lightly and chuckled. "As long as I avoid my sister and her do-gooder friends, that is."

This was not the first time Starfire had crossed Blackfire's mind this morning. Twice, Komand'r had thought about just talking to Kori, to explain herself. Blackfire knew she could never be forgiven. She did horrible things in the past, and she would need to atone for them, one day. But that day was not today, and she needed to secure her safety before thinking about repenting. With a renewed determination, Komand'r stepped from the shower and grabbed the towel nearby, quickly wiping the dampness from her body then wrapping it around herself like a short dress.

She walked towards the kitchen, descending the stairs and passing the doorway to the basement. That's when she noticed something off. The lock on the basement door was opened, and the door was partly ajar. Blackfire had been curious as to what lie in the basement of this house since she arrived and noticed the lock. The curiousity overpowered her logical judgement, and she descended the staircase to the armory.

"-A crash was reported by someone in this town, Derrick. A meteor strike, wasn't it?" A cold, deep voice stated with absolute calmness. "Yeah, it was. You've already read my mind, so why are you talking to me?" Derrick snarled, sounding severely angry. "Because I wanted to hear you're defense for aiding and abiding a fugitive of the law."

"I think being chased by Sinestro is more than enough punishment, J'onn. Or did you forget what that man did to my family?" The tone Derrick's voice was taking was something Blackfire had never thought possible for Derrick to utter. He sounded downright _murderous_. The martian spoke up then, cutting Blackfire's train of thought. "I suggest you stop hiding, Komand'r of Tamaran."

"I never did plan to run when I was found, Martian Manhunter." Blackfire walked down the stairs and faced him. "I know I've done horrible things, and I won't fight back if you want to punish me for them." Then Blackfire looked at Derrick and back to the martian. "But I can't be imprisoned now. It would lead the Qwardians right to me."

"J'onn, stop reading my mind, please." Derrick stated. "I'd appreciate some privacy. I'm sure you've already seen her story in my memory." The martian smiled then. "Yes. I'm glad that you've had a change of heart, Komand'r. I've been visiting Bruce for a few weeks now." He looked over at her. "Koriand'r has been worried about you, you haven't been on Earth for years."

"I've been… busy." Blackfire said somewhat reservedly. The martian nodded. "Well, I'll go make a report then. Komand'r, expect your sister to come soon, I won't be able to keep this from her." The martian smiled with joy at this comment. "Batman's become the doting father, it seems." Derrick actually laughed outright at that, making Komand'r wonder what was the hidden meaning… Then it hit her. "Wait… Starfire actually hooked up with the Boy Blunder?" Her face showed her inability to believe that. _Kori… and that bird boy? He's just a normal human, albeit well trained. How could he tame a Tamaranean?_

The martian laughed then, something that made _Derrick_ jump in surprise. "It was a surprise for us all, Komand'r." And then he phased through the roof, leaving the two adolescents to their shock and confusion.


	3. No Evil Shall

No, I do not own the Teen Titans, or any other DC Affiliated character I use in this story. If I did, I'd be rich, and I probably wouldn't be writing this. :x

...

**Chapter 3: No Evil Shall…**

"I need to get some air…" Derrick finally said as he looked to Blackfire, turning beet red again. Blackfire looked at him curiously for a few minutes before looking down at her- now exposed- body, and smiling. "Sorry, Derrick." She then stepped down a few steps and turned around, bending low to pick up the towel. Giving Derrick a good view of her lower section was just a bonus bit of fun. After wrapping the towel around her body, she turned to see Derrick rush past her and up the stairs. Blackfire frowned. "I must have made him really uncomfortable. Better go say sorry."

Slowly floating up the stairs, not feeling like walking at the moment, Blackfire went to her new room and put on clothing to go outside. The whole ordeal took 15 minutes, since Blackfire was rather picky for clothing. A pair of skin tight, dark blue denim pants complimented a deep violet belly shirt. Blackfire also put on some cloth shoes, not liking the leather soles of regular ones. A red plastic bracelet on her right wrist completed the outfit.

As she exited the house through the front door, Blackfire smiled as the warm sunrays gave her energy. Looking about, she couldn't see Derrick in the front lawn area, so she floated over the house to the back. When she saw Derrick sitting on the ground in a lotus style pose, she stopped and watched him from the roof.

Breathing deeply, Derrick let the cool, northern winter air cool his body, numbing his overactive mind and drowning his thoughts. _What is it you seek, Child?_ The voice of his old teacher, Master Kai, spoke in his mind. _I seek True Victory, master. And what is True Victory, Child? _Derrick breathed in once more before mentally answering the voice in his head. _Victory over One's Self._

Standing, Derrick took a basic combat stance and pictured an opponent across the sandy circle from him. Then a violent dance began between him and his imaginary opponent, a sight Blackfire enjoyed. "If you're done beating up your own shadow, care to have a real partner?" the alien princess smiled as she floated from the roof after viewing Derrick for a while.

A smile spread across Derrick's face as his bare upper body glistened with sweat. "You're making yourself right at home, aren't you?" Derrick bowed deeply to Blackfire as she landed inside of the circular sparring area. When the alien bowed back in the Oskaaran fashion, both took fighting stances.

Blackfire expected to easily win this after viewing Derrick's shadow spar, but she was mistaken in one crucial way: She assumed that Aikido was Derrick's only formal training. The fight began with Blackfire rushing towards Derrick with a sudden backhanded knife hand strike to his abdomen. Derrick pivoted on the heel of his left foot, grasped Blackfire's wrist, and slide his left foot forward to trip her up, smiling as she picked herself up off the ground.

"That wasn't… the same as before." Blackfire said while spitting up sand. Derrick's grin widened. "I was only using Aikido in that shadow spar, Blackfire. I also have knowledge in Savate and Chinese Kenpo." Offering her a hand up, he smiled when she accepted it and they resumed their sparring session, continuing for another hour before stopping, both covered in sweat and smiling.

Blackfire flopped onto the couch as they got back inside, letting out a loud groan. "I haven't had a spar that good since I was training on Oskaara!" The alien equivalent of Adrenaline still pumping through her body gave her an elated feeling. The warrior culture that she came from felt most at home during combat, and she had never felt… closer, to Derrick then she did now. She looked at him in the kitchen as he prepared a small meal to refuel the both of them.

She never realized just how similar the human body was to a Tamaranean one. Aside from the more… feline curving of the Tamaranean body, you probably could not find a difference. Suddenly she felt a very unfamiliar emotion course through her mind, and it felt _good._ Her face finally flushed as she realized exactly _what_ that emotion is. _X'hal! I'm actually in _love_ with this earthling… and blasted, I _like _it! _

Derrick broke her train of thought by sitting on the couch by her feet and handing her a bowl of hardy vegetable soup in a beef broth. "Trust me; it tastes better than it looks." He said just before he took a spoonful and shoveled it into his mouth. Blackfire did the same, not minding the taste. The sat there, eating, for a while, then after she finished, Blackfire flipped over and rested with her body on top of Derrick's lap. "Care to give me a massage?" Blackfire asked, shoulder's stiff from the work out.

As Derrick worked the kinks out of her body rather wonderfully, she decided to take a risk. "What did you mean when you told the martian 'or did you forget what that man did to my family'?" Derrick's hands suddenly stopped moving and tensed on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry into something I shouldn't…"

Derrick drew in a breath and released. "No, I should let you know. It started when I was visiting my uncle several years ago…"

A/N: So, short chapter, mostly for relationship development. Reviews, please, people! I want to know what people think of my stories, I see at least a half dozen of you have read all my chapters so far, I want opinions!


	4. Escape

The Titans, Sinestro, Hal Jordan, and all other DC Affiliated Characters belong to DC. I'm just using them for my own ends, is all. :P

...

**Chapter 4: Escape**

"I should begin by telling you exactly WHO this uncle of mine really is. His name is Hal Jordan and he was the first Earthling to be initiated into the Green Lantern Corp." Blackfire whistled at that. "He's also the one who exposed Sinestro for the power-mad beast he is, and _that's_ what led up to these events."

...

_It was an early spring morning, five years ago. Derrick's parents had just dropped him off at his uncle's for the day while they spent some time shopping in the big city before heading back to the countryside. Derrick had been anticipating this visit for months, he loved spending time with his Uncle Hal. As the young man walked up to the front door, a burst of green energy caught him and drew him into the back yard. "Heya, Kiddo."_

"_Uncle Hal!" Derrick yelled at the older man in the centre of the yard, running to him and grasping him in a tight hug. "How long you on Earth for this time?" The youngster asked his uncle. "You didn't stay very long last time." His uncle laughed at the naïve young comments. "The Universe is big, Derrick, and when there's something that big, bad things are common. I stop those bad things, so my job never really ends."_

_A police band activated near the door to the house a few hours later, interrupting the precious bonding time for the two. "Dispatch to all available vehicles, Sinestro is terrorizing downtown shopping area, back up requested. Repeat…" The radio shut off as a green energy smashed it. "Not him again…" Hal said as he suited up in his Green Lantern uniform. "Derrick, stay here."_

_As Hal shot off, he thought one thing. _No way is that kid going to stay put. _And sure enough, not five minutes after Hal was off, Derrick was on the outskirts of the shopping district, looking around. That's when he came to the scene, Sinestro and his uncle were at a stalemate, neither able to gain advantage. Derrick shouted encouragement to his uncle, but forgot to keep his relation a secret. Sinestro saw him, and aimed an attack towards him. Derrick froze on the spot, unable to move due to fear._

_Then, his parents were in front of him, covered in blood. And everything went black._

...

"After that, I'm told I passed out from shock. I don't remember anything for three months after that incident."

Blackfire's eyes closed, a film of tears leaking from their lids. "They loved you. Tuly loved you…" she suddenly drew herself up and gave him a comforting hug, which surprised Derrick. _Is she…? No, it can't be. _"You were lucky. Sinestro rarely misses his mark." Her body clenched at her own words, remembering her own Sinestro Problem.

Derrick pulled her away from his body then, and smiled as his eyes looked deep into hers. "My parents protected me, and I'll protect you. At any cost." His conviction reverberated throughout Blackfire's mind over and over. _At any cost… At any cost… At any co- _"Not if you have to die." Blackfire suddenly whispered, so quietly Derrick wasn't even sure a noise was even made. "What, Blackfire?" Blackfire rose, her eyes now glowing with energy.

"I said not if you have to lose your life to protect mine! I will not let the only thing in this Galaxy I truly-" She then clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she was about to do. _Curse these teenage emotions! I didn't want him to know. I couldn't bear it if he kicked me out for this. I'd rather die than have him hate me, or worse… him give me the _**let's just be friends**_ answer. _ She floated away from Derrick, keeping her head down. "Blackfire…" The young man started but the alien wouldn't hear it. Flying through the window- and breaking the glass in the process- Blackfire sped into the woods behind Derrick's house, hoping to lose him.

...

A/N: Meh, I never really liked this chapter, even though I wrote it a while ago. But it's the only good way to make the story flow well without having it seem forced. So forgive the cliche-ness of it, please? Also, again, Reviews, people, I want to know what you think. An author without critics never improves.


	5. My Sight

Hey guys, it's Kira. I've taken it that, since no one's given any Reviews since I published this story, that none of you have any problems. That bothers me, because even **I've** questioned this story on more than one occasion already, so please guys: Review this story, tell me anything you had a problem with.

And finally, I do not own anything in this story aside from Derrick Jordan. All others belong to DC Comics.

**Chapter 5: My Sight**

Blackfire sped through the evening sky, not looking back, not thinking about anything except her own stupidity. _Why did I do that? I shouldn't even _have_ feelings for him, and there I was, nearly letting him know about how much he means to me. And after all he's done… Wait, what's happening?_ Blackfire's mind awoke to her falling out of the sky, the moon high in the sky and herself high above the forest, with no civilization in sight. Crashing through the canopy of the evergreens, Blackfire grimaces as she hit solid terra firma. "Ouch-ch-ch-ch." Blackfire could barely move, her body sore, bleeding, and beaten, the extra-terrestrial powers gone when she used up her energy. "I'm such an idiot…" Blackfire finally said as she forced herself up, ignoring the pain and reverting to her Survival Training with the Citadel. "Got to find shelter, then get warm."

She explored the area for a while, finding a small stream and a tiny waterfall up the stream. Looking around this optimal survival location, she found a tree that fell over recently, its branches forming an almost perfect shelter. "This is almost too easy…" Blackfire said, but she gathered some wood and started a fire in it nonetheless. Laying on the ground atop a bed of moss, she soon fell asleep after uttering one phrase. "I wonder if Derrick is angry…"

...

Derrick rushed through the forest wearing a pair of goggles he'd just augmented. _If Tamaranean flight works anything like Kryptonian flight, then she'll leave a trail of Ultraviolet light. There!_ Seeing the trail, Derrick climbed an ancient tree, seeing where she flew. "Looks like she headed North-west, towards the mountains." Derrick quickly traversed the wild forest, heading into areas likely untouched by man for hundreds of years. "Be safe, Blackfire. I won't have you dying before I've had my say."

...

The rising sun broke through Blackfire's shelter, waking the alien princess. "Ugh…" Rising from the ground, she got up and walked to the falls, removing her clothes and entering the water. "Hsss…" Blackfire grimaced as the water entered the fresh cuts and ran over the bruises, but the relief of getting the dirt off her body over-ruled her pain. She lost herself in the relaxing water.

That was her first mistake. A quick growl broke her relaxed mind, as she looked to see the water surrounded by wolves. "Aw, fuck." Blackfire stood near the falls, watching as the wolves stalked the shore of the small pool. "Beasts, if only I had my power still, you'd be running for your lives." She crouched low, taking a defensive stance in case any got brave. Then, something strange happened.

An arrow stuck through the heart of a wolf to her left, causing it to howl and die. The rest of the pack panicked, not sure of what was happening. _That's one thing we have in common, beasts._ Another arrow, another dead wolf. The rest began to get the idea and fled, leaving Blackfire standing in the water, naked, with her jaw dropped. "Who's out there?"

"Who else would be out here?" Derrick said from atop the falls. "Now, get your clothes on, I'm taking you back."

...

Derick swore loudly as Blackfire ran from him a third time on their way back, making him chase after her. As he caught her, she turned to face him, both standing at the edge of a hill. "What the hell has gotten into you, Blackfire? You're acting like I called you Troq." Blackfire glared at Derrick when he said that, and struggled to break out of his grasp. _Curse this forest; I haven't been able to absorb enough sunlight! I need to get awa-_ Suddenly, the ground below her left foot crumbled, causing her to fall back. Derrick tried to keep her at the top, but fell with her. He landed hard on the ground, making sure to keep her on top of him so she wouldn't get hurt. As they finished coughing and recoiling from the impact, Blackfire tried to get off of him. "Blackfire, Why are you running? If you're worried-"

"I'M NOT WORRIED!" She yelled at him in his face, the purple glow filling her eyes. _I'll never stop falling for those glowing orbs…_ Derrick thought as she closed them again, opening them to show her quivering, watery eyes. "I'm terrified…" Derrick pulled her head to his shoulder. "Blackfire, I don't hate you for what happened." He lifted her body up so their eyes met. "I'll never let you leave my sight, Gend'an."

Blackfire's mind stopped that moment, and didn't start working again until they were back at the house.

A/N: Gend'an is a Tamaranean word, it means someone who means more to you then words are capable of expressing, a true love. Courtesy of the good folks on a forum I've been lurking lately.


	6. Let Those Who Worship

DC owns DC related stuff. That should be obvious, right?

**Chapter 6: Let Those Who Worship**

Blackfire rested in the room she currently used at Derrick's place, a small smile on her face and her mind still reeling. _He called me Gend'an… Oh, X'HAL! He called me Gend'an! Why, why am I so lucky? I didn't do anything to deserve this._ Blackfire began to cry, remembering her past. "I betrayed my home, my family, my _religion._ I don't deserve happiness, yet you've blessed me with it. Thank you, X'hal…" Blackfire drifted slowly off to sleep, a long day making her tired.

Her dreams were dark. All night long, she was chased by an oppressing, divine light. _Why, X'hal? _The voice finally answered that repeated question at the end. **Because you betrayed me. Look to me for guidance no longer.** Blackfire then woke up with a start, unable to breathe, unable to think. "X'hal… abandoned me…"

...

Derrick rose a lot later than normal, still groggy from the activity of the last two days. Tracking a flying alien on foot is not easy work, and Derrick had to do it through untouched wilderness. "Ugh… I haven't been this sore in years." Cracking a yawn as he walked down the hall to the stairs, he heard sobbing from Blackfire's room, and he instantly was worried. _After what I… said last night, what could have upset her like this? _Knocking once before opening the door an inch, Derrick asked calmly. "May I come in?" When he got a quiet 'Yes' in between the sniffles and sobs, he walked in. Blackfire lay on her bed; face down on her pillow, obviously hiding it. "Let me see you, Gand'an…" Derrick said, sitting beside her.

"…" Blackfire's mouth opened, but she couldn't talk. Her body was seizing up, her mind a flaring maelstrom of dark thoughts. _I'm… godless… one of the … why? WHY X'HAL? I regret what I did, is that not enough! What do I do now…_ "Blackfire!" Derrick's voice snapper her out of her daze. "…Derrick?" The man grasped her gently on both arms and stared into her eyes. "What's wrong, Gend'an? Your sorrow is my sorrow, don't hide it from me." He pressed his forehead to hers and breathed in, rubbing up and down her spine, stimulating her body. "Derrick… don't… you know that spot is… ahhhh, sensual." She wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering into his ear. "Fine, you win. I'll tell you what's wrong…"

"What is it then, Blackfire?" The alien looked at him with hopeless eyes, crying. "X'Hal… abandoned me!"

...

Derrick spent the entire morning comforting his love. The afternoon was set aside to show Blackfire other religions. _"After all, Earth has the highest amount of religious concepts found on a single planet. I'm sure you'll find something else."_ Blackfire suddenly felt curious. "Derrick… what about… you?"

The young man turned to look at her with a puzzled look. "What do you mean, Blackfire?" He asked, walking over from the kitchen with two plates of food. Pork chops, with mashed potatoes and cooked carrots at the side. "A good meal will help right now." Blackfire smiled as she took her plate and finished what she was asking. "What… do you believe in?" Derrick coughed on the food he was eating, not expecting this. "If you're planning on following whatever religion I do, don't bother. I'm Athiest."

"Athiest?" Blackfire asked. Derrick sighed, anticipating this conversation. _Just didn't think it was going to be this soon._ "It means I don't have any belief. I don't believe in there being a Divine Power, some Almighty Being." He pointed out the window towards the end of the road, where a large building stood. "The most popular religion on Earth is Christianity, the worship of the One True God and his son, Jesus Christ. My family belonged to a branch of it, but I don't think anything of it. I guess if I believed in anything…" He tapped his finger on Blackfire's forehead, causing her to flinch slightly. "… I believe in that. Our minds hold the power to shape the world." Then he poked her chest. "And our hearts guide us."

Blackfire nodded. "Strong…" Derrick didn't ask her about what she meant, it was for her to know and tell him when she was ready.

...

Blackfire walked around town later that day, dressed in casual wear. A pair of long, thick jeans covered her legs. Her upper body was covered in a winter coat, though it was only show. Tamaraneans could produce their own body heat, capable of surviving even in the cold of deep space. A little bit below freezing wouldn't be anything to her. Her mind kept thinking the same thing as she walked towards the building Derrick had shown her before.

_I can't believe how strong my Gend'an is… To live without a God, and to be able to smile… Could I do the same?_ Blackfire took in a deep breath as she walked into the church, already feeling that same oppressive purity that X'Hal let off. She looked around and was instantly approached by an older man with white hair and dressed in the usual priest attire. "May I help you, Child?"

"Yes, I'd like to watch you're morning… 'ser…mon'? I'm curious about other religions." The Priest smiled then. "Of course, a possible convertee is always welcome in our church. There is a balcony you can use, no one sits up there. Shall I show you the stairs?" Blackfire shook her head, seeing the balcony in question. "No thanks, I'll be okay." Blackfire then flew up into the second level, leaving the priest with an open mouth.

Throughout the Ceremony, Blackfire noticed similarities between this Christianity and the X'Hal Worship in her own Vegan System. She hated it, the absolute idiocy of it. People blindly following the commandments of a being none have ever seen, just because it's called 'Holy' or 'Divine'. "Fools, all of them. Just a bunch of sheep being led by a crafty shepherd to give them a false sense of freedom."

"Indeed." Blackfire turned to see Nightwing standing in a corner of the balcony, watching her carefully. "I knew you'd come eventually." Blackfire said, sighing.

...

Meanwhile, back at the house, Derrick was sitting in his meditation room, down in the basement. His mind worked itself out, calming and sorting all the drama of the last few days. His life had changed so much in such a short time, but none of it did he regret. Suddenly he heard the front door break open and, alarmed; he rushed upstairs to find a Tamaranean in his living room, in combat stance. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Starfire?" Derrick yelled at her, causing her to turn in surprise. "Derrick? This is your home?"

Derrick finally realized what was happening. "You're here for Komand'r, aren't you?" Starfire's eyes lit up, her body's righteous anger fueling her. "Where is my dear sister, Derrick?" Derrick shook his head. "I'm not going to tell you unless you promise not to do anything stupid." That pushed the alien princess over the edge. She rushed him with speed beyond a human, but Derrick was used to fighting superpowered people. He easily dodged to the side and pinned Starfire against the ground, using her own strength to keep her from moving. "Why do you protect my dear sister, Derrick? She's done much evil."

"So have I. You forgave me, didn't you?" He held her down, then thought of something. "You didn't come alone, did you?" He asked, expecting to be struck from behind at anytime. "Nightwing and I split up. He went to search the town in case she wasn't here." Derrick rushed off of her and ran out the house, but Starfire kept in a close pursuit. "What are you doing, Derrick?" The princess asked. "Nightwing would have found her by now, I don't want her hurt. She's already suffering right now."

Starfire wondered what that comment meant, but just followed the man she considered an ally, watching his strange actions.

...

Blackfire stood against the wall of the balcony area, Nightwing barely a few feet from her, watching. "If you truly have changed, then you shouldn't have a problem with coming into our custody." Blackfire just shook her head. "The one who is chasing me is too strong. I won't put my sister, or her friends, in danger because of my mistakes, not again."

"It's either you come with me, or I take you forcefully." Blackfire sighed. "Neither, Bird Boy. I won't go with you." Nightwing moved so swiftly, Blackfire couldn't react. He suddenly had her pinned on the wall, her hands above her head and his face close to hers. "You don't have a choice, Blackfire."

Nightwing turned when the sounds of footsteps echoed from the stairwell, as he saw Derrick enter the area. "Derrick?" The boy wonder asked, making sure it was him. When Derrick drew a weapon and pointed it at him, Nightwing was truly confused. "What are you doing, Derrick?"

Derrick glared at Nightwing, a small growl echoing from his location in the enclosed area. "Step away from my Gend'an, Nightwing, or I won't be held responsible for what I do." A gasp was heard from the balcony opening as Starfire heard his words. "Gend'an? Do you truly mean that claim, Derrick Jordan?" Derrick turned to look at her and nodded. "From the bottom of my heart, I mean it." Starfire floated to Nightwing's side and eased him away from Blackfire. "What does Gend'an mean, Kori?"

Blackfire answered the question for him. "It's the title you give one who means more to you than can be said in words. Derrick is my Gend'an, and I am his." Starfire gasped. "Sister! You've found love… Praise X'hal, you've found love!" Blackfire glared at Starfire. "X'hal be damned, for she had nothing to do with this!" Blackfire flew over to Derrick, hiding behind him. "I'm not coming with you, little sister. This is something I need to do myself."

Starfire was stunned by Blackfire's reaction. "What do you mean, Sister?" Blackfire looked at her sadly. "X'Hal no longer listens to my prayers. She abandoned me." Starfire's eyes went wide. "To be Godless… I'm so sorry, sister. If I'd known, I'd not have come after you." Nightwing still moved towards them, though. "I don't care if you're living goddess died, you're still coming with-" But that was all he said, as Derrick's gun pointed to the middle of his forehead. "Dick…" Starfire suddenly said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let her be. Being Godless… it's something that all Tamaraneans fear, We depend on X'hal for so much, without her, we are lost."

Blackfire suddenly grabbed her sister's hand. "Come and visit, Koriand'r. I need to talk to you."

A/N: So, a bit of emotional turmoil to keep things rolling. I'd planned for this situation from the beginning of this project. X'Hal abandoning Blackfire is very possible, as in 'The Adventures of The New Teen Titans!' comic book, Blackfire had betrayed X'Hal to the enemy of not only her home planet of Tamaran, but of all free life in the Vegan Star System. It was too tempting of a plot twist, but I'd been debating on how Blackfire would act. Since she's obviously logical, but also would recognize X'Hal for what she was, the reaction may seem confusing to you guys, but I plan on sticking with it. Anyways, as always, I encourage you guys to give me Reviews, I'll even turn on Anonymous Reviews just so I can get some. Till next chapter. *Disappears in a shroud of black mist*


	7. Evil's Might

Disclaimer says Kira no own Titans or other Characters 'cept Derrick, duuuuh!

**Chapter 7: Evil's Might**

The trip back to the house was quiet, and heavy. Blackfire walked in the front of the group, Starfire just a bit behind her. Derrick followed, providing that barrier of safety that Blackfire needed from Nightwing. _I don't care what you think, Dick. Komand'r needs a second chance. A new try, like I got. _As the locks clicked, Blackfire rushed into the house, relaxing on the couch that she has recently claimed her own. Derrick signaled for Nightwing to follow him into the basement, and when Starfire watched them go, Blackfire helped her relax. "Derrick does all his discussion with heroes down there."

...

Derrick instantly threw Nightwing into the dojo, walking in behind him and tossing off his shoes and socks. "So, _what the hell is your problem, Dick_?" Derrick said as he took a low Jiu-jitsu stance. "Why are you so hell-bent on hurting Komand'r?" Waiting for Nightwing to dash in, Derrick took the first punch, letting Nightwing let off some steam.

"Do you KNOW what she did to Kori, Derrick? What she did to all of us?" Derrick grasped the next punch in a light counter, spinning Nightwing into one of the walls of the dojo and pinning him there. "She told me, Derrick. She tried framing Kori for theft, then tried forcing her to marry against her will." Derrick let him go, waiting for the next strike. It hit him right in the chin. ""Then why do you defend her?" The hero asked. Derrick rubbed his chin and rose from the ground.

"Because I love her and because I also have done wrong. You forgave me, why can you not forgive her?" Nightwing dashed forward, pinning Derrick to the wall. "Why must you always be so damn… right!" He slumped at the last word. "I want to be angry at her, even though it's illogical. It goes against all I've been taught!" He raged continuously, as Derrick avoided the sloppy punches. "Why do I feel like this?"

Derrick caught his fist and looked directly in Nightwing's eyes. "You are only human, after all. We hate, even when it isn't necessary. This is a truth people want to forget."

In the living room, the two alien sisters caught up, although there was still much hostility between them. "Thank you, sister." Blackfire suddenly said, catching Starfire by surprise. "What do you mean, Blackfire?" The dark haired princess smiled at her younger sister. "For giving me another chance… I didn't deserve one."

"I didn't want to, Blackfire. I came here with all intentions of crushing you until you couldn't bother me or my friends again…" Blackfire's eyes went wide. "…what could have possibly changed your mind? The last time you had that much emotion raging inside, you nearly destroyed the Citadel by yourself!"

"Derrick did… he's one of the few non-hero earthlings that I respect." She pointed to a family picture. "And it's even more so for Nightwing, considering Derrick was once one of the original Teen Titans." Blackfire's eyes widened at that. "He was a Hero? But… he acts as if he was a reformed criminal." Starfire smiled sadly at her sister. "I don't know what happened, but I do know… he was forcefully kicked from the Junior Leaguers after a mission with Nightwing. Neither has told me the details."

"It's something Derrick regrets…" Blackfire said. "That, I'm sure of." Starfire nodded. With the serious tone ended, Blackfire gave a wicked smile. "So… you and Bird Boy?"Star blushed at that comment. "It's strange how easily earthlings can seem to tame us, isn't it?" The younger of the sisters placed her hand on her stomach, smiling. "And it seems… we are compatible."

Blackfire's eyes widened. "No way!"

...

"So what's your game this time, Derrick?" Dick Grayson said, taking off his mask and costume in order to relax a bit. "I doubt you helped her for no reason. You _always_ have a reason." Derrick laughed, turning his chair to face one of the many monitors embedded into the basement walls. _So this is his new base, huh? I guess it's like Bruce said, you really can't ever leave this life._"Well? Are you going to answer?"

"I don't need to, Dick. You've already deduced why I did, and you're right, to a point." Derrick sighed. "Emotions are such a troublesome thing… but they make life interesting, at least." He watched the monitor in front of him, which caught his eye earlier. A man walked along the highway outside town. "Wait a minute…. He's walking along the highway… but there's nothing out that way, the closest town from here is four hours by car."

Derrick opened the locked weapon closet, pulling out a strange looking revolver and a long rifle. Dick instantly grabbed his shoulder. "What's the deal? It's probably some hunter who got lost in the forest."

Derrick pointed to the screen. "First, he's not wearing Camouflage. Second, he's not holding any weaponry. Third, no hunter in their right mind would go out into THAT forest without provisions, he doesn't even have a backpack."

"Power Rings let people disguise themselves, remember? It could be Sinestro." Dick grimaced. "And what if it is, Derrick? What will you do?"

"I'll protect my Gend'an, that's what." Derrick said with a cold stare, just before running up the stairs and out the door.

A/N: A short chapter with some mild drama and a few intriguing concepts. The main part of the story is coming in the next few chapters, so stay tuned/


	8. Beware my Power

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is Derrick. Everything else belongs to DC.

**Chapter 8: Beware My Power**

Blackfire stood up and started following Derrick the moment he rushed out the door, but Nightwing- _Correction, Dick now_. She suddenly thought- put a hand on her shoulder and told her not to follow. "This is just something he does, Blackfire." Dick told her. "He rushes into everything, trying to go it alone. It's probably just some wayward drunk out in town."

Said 'wayward drunk' was stumbling along slowly towards the town, slowly meandering his was along the windy, cracked pavement road. His features were not important, for it was a mask. Derrick's 'worst case scenario' is moving ever so purposefully towards his home, following the faint signs and tracks left by Blackfire. "You should know, Dark Princess, that the Qwardians have powerful friends."

"Oh, so you know the Qwardian weaponsmiths?" Derrick said with a false smile as he leaned against a light post near the town's edge, just within sight of the buildings. "Didn't know they had acquaintances of Earth." The stranger made no visible reaction, but Derrick knew there was likely a reaction below the veil. "Why not just show me who you _really_ are."

A quick shift of yellow revealed exactly what Derrick suspected. The stranger was Sinestro. "Clever Earth Boy. How do you know about the Qwardians?"

Derrick frowned. "Why would I tell you when I'm about to kill you?" Hefting the rifle from his back, he took aim at the alien villain and smiled. "Any last words."

Sinestro smiled. "Just one: Fool." As his yellow energy formed a shield in front of him, Derrick pulled the trigger, soundlessly launching a projectile at the Sinestro Corp Leader.

...

Elsewhere, an alarm sounded in Derrick's house, causing Dick to rush into the basement, the two alien princesses following close behind. One look at the monitor brought out three separate curses. "God Damnit!" "By X'Hal!" and "For Fuck Sakes!" From Dick, Star, and Blackfire respectively. They all saw the man Derrick stared at down the barrel of his rifle, and instantly Blackfire launched herself up the staris and out the door. Starfire caught her just outside, though, and after Dick also came and grabbed her, they brought her back inside. "Sister! Derrick is fighting so that man cannot find you. Do you want his efforts to be in vain?" Starfire yelled. Blackfire relaxed slightly before starting to fight again. "Do you really think I can just SIT here, Star?" Blackfire said while glaring at her sister.

"You have to, Blackfire." Dick said, taking on his leader persona. "He knows what he's doing, he WAS one of the original Titans, after all." Blackfire hated this. _Damn Bird Boy is right… I'd only hold Derrick back at this point._ "But I have to be able to help… somehow." She whispered, eying the two with a look of desperation that startled both. _Sister truly loves this man._ Star thought. "Love Dick, can we not call the League of Justice?"

"Yeah… GL at least would want to know about this." Dick said, doning his mask and quickly changing into his Nightwing Attire. Flipping out his T-com, Nightwing pressed a single button, opening the direct comm. link to the Watchtower. "Nightwing to Watchtower, I've got something you guys need to know."

A white man with brown hair and a strange green aura around him answered, making Nightwing smile. "This is Hal Jordan at Watchtower, what you got, Nightwing?" "Your nephew is fighting Sinestro, that's what, Hal." The Green Lantern's face paled, then darkened, before the communication was disconnected and a flash of light appeared behind them. "Where's Derrick, Dick?" Hal Jordan asked forcefully.

...

The bullet broke through Sinestro's shield easily, startling the villain as it embedded itself in his shoulder. "How did…" Derrick finished his question. "That bullet break through your Power Ring's Solid Light Construct?" The kid's knowledge of his ring surprised Sinestro as Derrick explained. "It's a Railgun. The projectile velocity is five times that of normal earth firearms, and the magnetized rounds are especially good at breaking through energy based defenses. I built this… Just. For. You. Sinestro."

"Who are you?" Sinestro asked, making conversation to buy time, realizing how many times Heroes have used this same tactic on him. _Ironic doesn't do this situation justice._ "It doesn't matter. You just need to know I hold a grudge, and it requires your life as payment." The barrel lined up again as Derrick pulled back the bolt, putting another round in the chamber.

...

Hal came on the scene just in time to see his nephew about to put a round in Sinestro's head, point blank. _No, Derrick…_ Opening his mouth to call out, a flash of light caught his eye, as a needle made of solid light flew at Derrick from behind. "Derrick!" Hal called, as he pushed the young man out of the way with his own solid light. Sinestro looked over to see the man he hated most in the entire Galaxy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, JORDAN?"

"Kicking your butt, of course, Sinestro." The cocky Green Lantern said with a smile, making his nephew laugh. _You go, Uncle Hal._ The loaded bullet smacked into Sinestro's right thigh, the yellow aura around him deflecting the round more than Derrick compensated for. "Damn."

"Derrick, get out of here. I don't want to see blood on your hands." Hal said as he flew in between him and Sinestro, who had just yelled a warcry and began lunging at Derrick. "There's already blood on them, GL." Derrick said with a grim expression as he rolled out of the way from a yellow mace head. Sinestro all but ignored Hal Jordan, focusing on the kid who had hurt him not once, but twice. "You… are dead, child. No one harms the mighty Sinestro and lives." All of a sudden, a fist collided with the alien's face, sending him flying. Derrick and Sinestro both gasped as they saw Blackfire floating In the air. "You will NOT harm him, Sinestro."

"HAHAHA! Who would have thought you'd come find me, Komand'r." Sinestro's smile couldn't have grown larger. A band of yellow light almost surrounded her before a bullet ripped through it and a green band of light surrounded him. Derrick looked at Sinestro. "Don't… lay a finger- energy or otherwise- on her." Hal nodded his head at the statement as Blackfire floated down to Derrick, grabbing his hand and looking him in the eyes. "Come with me, Derrick. You don't… need to do this." Her eyes showed something Derrick couldn't quite recognize as she spoke. "Revenge is never the answer."

...

Sinestro kept trying to break free of the energy holding him, all the while watching both of his prey leave. "Coward!" Hal suddenly sent an energy fist at Sinestro's face. "Not killing you took more courage and will for him than you've ever had, Sinestro." As the fist hit, Sinestro broke from the bindings, only to look around and see several of Earth's Heroes around him. "You've lost." Superman said. Sinestro flew away, only to be caught by the Man of Steel. A mental blast from the Martian Manhunter knocked him out, and the group brought him to the Watchtower, waiting for the Guardians to come and take him to a Green Lantern Holding Cell.

...

As Derrick and Blackfire arrived back at his house, Derrick stopped just before the doorway. "What's wrong?" Blackfire asked. Derrick just shook his head. "I don't deserve this… I don't deserve you." He said quietly as he walked up to the alien princess and held her close, afraid she'd disappear… that this would all be a dream. "Derrick… why do you think that?"

"I felt it again, Gend'an. The darkness in me _reveled_ in the pain I was causing him. I was _enjoying_ it while I shot his shoulder, his knee, purposefully missing the lethal blows and messing with him." He tightened his hold on her, to the point where Blackfire though if she was a human, she'd have been crushed. "I'm scared, Blackfire. Scared of myself."

"We all have darkness inside us, Derrick. You're only evil if you listen to it." Derrick shook his head. "No, Blackfire. I'm scared because I _do_ listen to it. I have the power to do wrong."

A/N: The Past is a Bitch, no? I kinda felt meh with this combat sequence, what do you guys think? Anyways, as usual, Read and Reviw please, and thanks for following mah storeh. Peace and Love.


	9. Green

Disclaimer: Should anyone have NOT realized this after a seconds thought, I don't own the Titans, the Justice League, or any other DC Affiliated character. Derrick is mine, as is Lauren, but that is it.

**Chapter 9: Green**

The next few weeks passed, and Derrick seemed to be back to his normal self, which relieved Blackfire immensely. This morning as always, Derrick got up early, almost an hour before the sun rose, in order to make a good, full breakfast for himself and, recently, for Blackfire as well. As usual, Blackfire awoke to the divine smell of frying bacon, eggs, and freshly made toast, and she floated down to the kitchen, still half asleep, several hours before she was used to waking. "It will be a long time before I get used to rising before the Sun." She said a little bit into their meal.

"The sun rises much earlier in the summer, so you won't have to get used to it." Little else passed between them before they went to prepare for the day. Blackfire had _finally _convinced Derrick to show her around the town, and so she was really nervous about what to expect. She'd not taken a day off of her… work… in years, and Earth was just so… different from any other planet she'd been on. It was entrancing how many things Earthlings made purely for entertainment. A knock on her door suddenly shook her out of thought. "Are you ready, Blackfire?"

"Not quite, Derrick. Give me a few more minutes." Blackfire said as she ran a brush through her long hair a bit before putting the onyx locks behind her in a ponytail. She had decided to wear a pair of jeans, violet in color with gold trim along the waist, as well as a long sleeve shirt which left but a small portion of her midriff exposed. The days had been growing colder as they neared the winter season, and Blackfire, although somewhat immune to the cold air, just hated being chilly.

Finally happy with the end result, Blackfire opened the door to her room and smiled at her boyfriend. "How do I look?"

If the fact that Derrick's jaw dropped open didn't tell her, the lustful look in his eyes surely did. "I'll take that as a compliment." The alien princess said with a seductive smirk.

...

They started the day at a local eatery, one of those local, small town kinds that are privately owned and operated. Derrick quickly began introductions between Blackfire and the store's owners, an elderly Hindi couple, and their son who did most of the cooking. "A pleasure to meet you all." Blackfire spoke shyly, not used to having Earthlings be so polite to her.

As the couple sat the two young adults down at a table near the large glass windows of the store, Derrick smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Shaliyahad make some of the best food in town. They were always a wonderful part of this community. You'll love it." The smile he put on reassured Blackfire, but she was still skeptical. Many of her… _Coworkers _have told her about the… oddity of some Earthly Cuisine. That, and her old instincts were kicking into high gear, screaming at her for eating something prepared by a stranger. After all, for all she knew, they could be poisoning it.

Slowly, Blackfire's logical mind stomped down that paranoia. _Why would they poison it? They have no reason to hate me, no connections to the Qwardians. I've spent too long on the bad side of the Universe…_ As they sat and waited for the meal, an awkward silence came across them. Blackfire hated that silence…

That was broken by an even bigger annoyance, though.

...

"Derrick?" Shouted a rather high pitched, feminine voice from near the entrance of the restaurant. Derrick instantly cringed, which did not go unnoticed to Blackfire. "Derrick? It is you!" As Blackfire turned to find the source of the annoying voice, only to see a blur of white and red fly past her and sit down beside Derrick. Whipping her head back to him, she saw what made those weird calls. A young girl, around a year younger than herself, sat down beside him. A deep red hair color was the most outstanding part of her, tied up in an intricate bun behind her head, a small tail falling from that bun down to her waist. Her clothing was almost all white or grey, a sleeveless short dress and a pair of bell bottom jeans, along with a pair of white sneakers and a silk headband. Derrick looked annoyed by her presence, but the girl seemed oblivious to that. "How are you Derrick? It's been _ages_."

"Hello, Lauren."

...

_Well, so much for a quiet day on the town._ Derrick mentally scolded himself for forgetting that _she_ was back in town. "What are you havin' Derrick?" After mentally kicking his own ass several times over, he finally resigned himself to entertaining her for a while. 'A while' meaning until the first escape chance arises. He sighed inwardly as their food arrived and he gave the waiter cash in advance for payment, telling him to keep the change.

"You're so generous, Derrick!" Lauren exclaimed loudly after the incident, not realizing why he did that action. Lauren was blatantly ignoring Blackfire, and that had earned the ire of the alien. "May I ask how you two know each other?" The black haired warrior inquired out of the blue, hoping to disturb the atmosphere the young earth girl was _trying_ to build between her and Derrick. This earned Blackfire what could only be the legendary 'Evil Eye' look from Lauren. "We've known each other since we were kids. He's my boyfriend."

"Ex-Boyfriend, Lauren. How many times do I have to say it's over?" Derrick stated more to explain the situation to Blackfire than to actually inquire. "You're just playing hard to get again, Derrick." The girl cooed. Yes, cooed, just like one of those damn birds. And it irritated Blackfire more than any other sound she'd ever heard.

"My name's Kome, by the way. Kome Anders, I just moved here from British Columbia." Blackfire said, using the alias she'd developed with Derrick after first arriving on Earth. "It's nice to meet you, Lauren." Extending out a hand, Blackfire offered peace.

That peace was quickly rejected. "That's so nice of you, Derrick, showing the new girl around town. But I might get jealous, you know." Lauren's pout only annoyed Blackfire even more. "If you got any more jealous, you'd probably turn green." The alien princess mumbled. "What was that?" Lauren asked, trying to start something. "I said: If you got any more jealous, he'd probably run and scream." This brought a laugh from Derrick as he mentally applauded her quick save. _Well done, Gend'an_.

...

As Lauren went to use the bathroom, Derrick quickly grabbed Blackfire's hand and pulled her out of the store, quickly dashing down the street and into the small mall that was the local place for entertainment. "Why did you do that, Derrick?"

"Lauren's been a stalker to me for years. I dumped her _five_ years ago." Derrick said with a tinge of remorse in his words. "I was… a cruel person to her. I never liked her, to be honest, but she's a brilliant inventor, and her father owns a major tech company in the City to the south of here, so I pretended to like her while she helped me… start my Hero Career. She's the one who designed my gear." Derrick's sadness was blatant in his face as he said this. Blackfire was nearly in tears. "It's alright, Derrick. I won't judge you… I've done near the same thing once."

"It doesn't make it right, Blackfire." She nodded her agreement. "But that just means we need to atone. We aren't perfect, but at least we admit we were wrong." She was about to go in for a kiss when something knocked her back and onto the floor. Looking up, she saw Lauren sitting on top of her, hand poised to slap. "You will _not_ steal my Derrick from me."

Derrick walked up and pulled a resisting Lauren off of Blackfire. "This is no way to treat a new friend, Lauren." The girl glared daggers at him. "That man-stealing bitch is no friend of mine." Blackfire rose and put a hand on Derrick's shoulder. "Let me handle this. It's my fight this time, not yours." Walking up to the other girl, she smirked. "You can't seem to grasp he's not interested in you anymore, can you?" A quick blur had the girl's hand against the side of Blackfire's face, but the look of astonishment and pain in Lauren's was worth the mild throb on her own.

"You can't hurt me, Lauren." Blackfire said with a deadly glare at her before walking back and linking arms with Derrick. "And you can't take my place in his heart." She added as the two walked towards the local arcade for a bit of entertainment.

Lauren had a different idea, however. Grabbing a bow and an arrow with a proper hunting arrow head, she took aim at Blackfire's back and let the arrow fly.

...

As soon as she heard the twang of the bow, Blackfire spun and let loose a starbolt. The orb of solar energy incinerated the arrow completely and flew past Lauren's head, missing her by millimeters. "Let me say this now, should you plan on continuing this battle, Lauren." Blackfire began as she floated off of the ground about three feet, her eyes glowing purple with power. "The name I told you before was a guise. I am Komand'r, First Princess of Tamaran. If you try to strike me again, I will end your life." Lauren's astonishment was apparent as she fell to her knees and began crying in fear.

Derrick grabbed Blackfire's foot and pulled her down, whispering to her. "We've attracted too much attention, we better split." Blackfire nodded and flew off to Derrick's house, her hand holding tightly onto his the entire time.

A/N: Well, a bit of drama. I never touched up on Derrick's past yet? I guess I forgot about it, I was planning on doing it during Beware my Power. Blame the weed, guys, blame the Weed. Anyways, expect the final chapter within the next two weeks, followed by a decent length Epilogue soon after. *Once again vanishes in a cloud of black mist*


	10. Lantern's Light

Disclaimer: I really shouldn't have to say it, but I'm broke, which obviously means I don't own the Titans, nor anything else DC made.

**Chapter 10: Lantern's Light**

Landing on Derrick's front steps, they both rushed into the house as quickly as possible, knowing that there would be people following right behind them. Derrick locked the door with several different forms of locks before turning and sitting down on his chair, staring at the alien girl laying on his couch laughing. He quickly joined her laughter as it began to pick up in pace.

"Blackfire…" Derrick spoke in broken sentences between ragged breaths after the laughing fit. "You… really saved… me back there." He looked into her eyes lovingly. "I felt… guilty, yeah I'd say guilty suits it just fine, about using Lauren. I just couldn't be forceful about it. I'd break her, and who know's wh-" His words were cut off by Blackfire's lips on his own as she pulled him onto the couch, resting above her in a passionate embrace. Pulling away, she smiled. "Don't speak her name, Derrick. It's just you… and me now." Derrick quickly returned the kiss and the embrace.

For what seemed like hours, the two sat there, locked in a chaste but passionate kiss, enjoying the elating sense of completion that came with being so close to each other. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Derrick broke the lip lock and spoke. "We'd better continue this on a bed, Gend'an." Blackfire merely nodded as both stood up, still in something of an embrace, and walked to Derrick's room on the main floor.

The moment the door was closed, Derrick was already on the attack. He began by holding Blackfire's waist affectionately from behind while whispering promises into her ears that made her face burn. _My Gend'an is a bit… lewd, isn't he?_ "You better… HAAA!" Derrick's lips lightly brushed against the back of Blackfire's neck, hitting what he found was her own personal 'sweet spot', earning a pleased gasp from the alien woman. Blackfire then finished her sentence. "-keep those promises, Gend'an. I wish my first to be memorable."

Derrick took a deep breath before reaching his hand into his pocket, pulling out something. "This will be a night you won't ever forget, Shina'filre." Blackfire gasped as Derrick slide his hand down her arm, passing across a _very_ sensitive line of nerves at her shoulder before he did, and another gasp escaped her lips as something… cold… slid up her ring finger with his hand as he brought it back up and around her waist.

Blackfire lifted her hand to look at the ring, which shone every color of the rainbow while it moved through the light of Derrick's room. "It's beautiful…" She whispered with awe at the sheer allure of the ring. "I melted down the power rings in my basement and used that to make them. I'd collected them as a way to remember my…" He spoke sadly as he turned her around and looked deep in her eyes, holding her at arm's length and showing her his matching ring. "It's my way of saying that the past no longer matters… only the future."

Blackfire's response was a simple, chaste kiss. After all, she couldn't find words to express her feelings then.

...

They had spent nearly an hour on foreplay, rubbing, licking, and sucking on each other in various places. Blackfire and Derrick both learnt many of their partner's weak spots and nuances, and they were now resting on the bed, taking a quick breather before beginning the main event. "I'm so glad I found you, Derrick Gara'filran." Blackfire spoke as she interlaced her ringed hand with Derrick's own. Unnoticed by both lovers was the soft hum that came as the two rings seemed to… resonate.

"As am I, Komand'r Shina'filre." A chaste kiss was laid upon Blackfire's lips, which continued for a few seconds before his tongue flitted across her lips, seeking entrance. The chaste kiss became a sensual one as the two battled withing each other's mouths for dominance, and Derrick positioned his hardened member near Blackfire's womanhood. "Are you ready?" Derrick asked his lover from but a hair's breadth from her mouth. "I was ready the moment we entered this room." The reply was all he needed as he thrust into her quickly, attempting to lessen the pain.

Derrick did not give his love enough credit though, as she had not even let a pained grunt go. _She is tough, my Blackfire. But she need not hide her pain from me._ "Can I move?" Derrick asked. With a ragged voice, Blackfire answered. "Yes. But be gentle."

Seconds passed, then minutes, as the two played on each other's senses, bringing that blissful sheet of white to their minds. And when both thought that they would die of pleasure, the climactic end hit and both their bodies when rigid in their orgasms. "I love you… Gend'an…" Both murmured simultaneously in their drowsy state as they fell into a spooning position and slept.

...

As both slept, the humming of the rings grew louder and louder. It continued until, when one would thing the hum would wake even the dead, Derrick's ringed hand slid above Blackfire's Ringed hand. A blinding flash of light filled the room that moment, and when it died down, a small infant lay under their arms, nestled into Blackfire's stomach.

A/N: Yes, I skimped on the sex scenes. If you've honestly read this hoping for Sex, too bad. The ONLY reason it was mixed into here was because it was part of the plot. Anyways, as always, Read and Review. Peace and Love, I'm out.

Oh, and to mention the Tamaranian phrases. Gara'filran translates to 'My Beacon of Hope' and Shina'filre translates to 'Love of my Heart'. They are phrases I coined personally, meant to be the Tamaranian equivalent to Husband and Wife.


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Teen Titans, nor anything else owned by DC Comics.

**Epilogue**

The neighbor's yard grown rooster crowed again in the morning, briefly stirring Blackfire from her wondrous slumber. The warmth radiating onto her back brought a Cheshire smile, a giggle, and a small moan as the pleasure of having Derrick rest against her. _It wasn't a dream! He… he really is mine. As I am his._ She was about to fall back into that lethargic state known as sleep when a tiny bit of movement and a small noise caught her attention. Looking down at where Derrick's hand rested upon hers, she saw a tiny little creature nuzzled under the couple's arms.

Although taken aback by this little creature, Blackfire did not act in any way. She merely nudged her shoulder into Derrick, rousing him from his slumber. "It's time to wake… my love." Blackfire whispered into his ear. "We seem to have had an unexpected event happen last night." Derrick groggily rose from his sleep and climbed over her body, not noticing the child as he did so because Blackfire shielded it with the covers. "I'm going to go have a shower."Derrick mumbled in his sleep, and then walked out the door.

Blackfire uncovered the now awoken infant, and picked it up gently. "Now, where did you come from, little one?" As the baby looked into her eyes, she gasped. She was staring into eyes the same hue of green as Derrick's, but the pupils… They had strange emblems in them. "You are a strange one." Blackfire uttered.

...

The steam pulsed off of the shower head as Derrick got the water running the right temperature. An audible sigh escaped his lips as the warm water soaked his sore muscles. _She was wild last night… my Blackfire._ Standing in the heated water, Derrick quickly cleansed his body, and then braced himself for a certain morning ritual his uncle had taught him. Quickly switching the water temperature all the way down to its lowest setting, and stood in the freezing water for a full minute. After the water woke him enough, he slowly rose the water temperature back up to perfectly warm, easing the chill out of his bones before stepping out and drying off.

Putting on the light clothing that he'd brought into the bathroom with him, Derrick walked out into the hallway and approached the door of his room. Hear Blackfire making small… cooing sounds inside brought a bit of intrigue to Derrick's mind, but when he opened the door, he actually gasped.

...

Blackfire blushed slightly as Derrick caught her _cooing_ of all things. But she quickly realized the reason he seemed so surprised. "Derrick, I was hoping we could figure out where this little guy came from… together." She said as she cuddled the young infant in her arms. "I woke up with him under me… like he just appeared there by magic." She smiled down to the infant affectionately. "I don't know why… but I feel… close to this child." As Derrick walked over to the child, it turned its head towards him, giving Derrick a clean view of the child's eyes. "Those… are Lantern Emblems!" Derrick exclaimed before rushing and looking deep into the infant's eyes,

"I don't recognize the make… It's not one of the known Emotions." Derrick then noticed Blackfire's ring, which sat upon the hand holding the infant's neck. "Blackfire, your ring." The alien set the child down and looked at her hand in surprise. "It's… white. Like the purest white gold." Derrick placed his own over hers, showing that his ring was also the same. "This child… I think I can guess how it got here."

...

Blackfire's eyes widened as Derrick finished his rather lengthy explanation on the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum and how they related to the different Lantern Corps and their rings. She finally spoke about ten minutes after he had finished, voicing her summarization of his speech. "So… you're saying this… baby… was born when our emotions caused the rings you made to react? But… how?"

"We were feeling a lot of emotions last night, Shina'filre. That acted as a beacon… a catalyst if you will. It drew power from _all_ of the Central Batteries at once… awakening a new kind of ring. A Sentient Ring." Blackfire's face showed she was processing this information. Derrick, though, had already decided what he felt on this. "No matter how he came to be… this child is ours, Blackfire. It was born from our love of each other, our Hope for a future, our Fear of separation, our Anger at _he_ who tried to come between, our Will to move forward." He smiled down at the child now nestles in his lap. "He's our son, Gend'an."

Blackfire nodded, tears threatening to fall. "Our son…" She floated over two the two men she would die for, and hugged them both. "What do we call you, little one?" The baby made basic child sounds as Derrick and Blackfire doted upon it like any new parents would. "I think… we should call him Alexander. After my father…" Blackfire rose up and kissed her lover as he said the hardest thing he'd had to in for a long time. "You honor him with this sentiment, Derrick. Alexander it is." She smiled as she looked back down at the child on Derrick's lap. "Is that okay with, you, Alexander?"

A happy giggle from the child was all the confirmation they needed.

...

A little over nine months have passed since Alexander came into existence, and now Blackfire sat in a hospital bed, yelling curses in Tamaranean as she brought another life into the world.

When the screaming stopped, Derrick's heart fell. When the doctor came out and told him to follow, his breath stopped. _This damn place is going to take ten years off my life!_ His breath finally came back as he let out a heavy breath upon the sight of Blackfire, holding a newborn child. He slowly walked to her side and sat on the stool that the doctor so thoughtfully put there for him. "It's a girl, Derrick. A beautiful girl."

Derrick smiled and kissed Blackfire's forehead. He noticed the child's eyes first. "She has her mother's eyes…" Blackfire nodded and passed the child to Derrick. "She shows many traits of my heritage. What will we call her, Derrick?"

Derrick smiled down at the young girl. "Kaer'an. My mother's name was Karen, and I wanted to honor her as well…" Blackfire smiled as she leaned in and kissed Derrick on the lips. "It is wonderful. Do you know the meaning of the name?" Derrick shook his head. "I only know it is a common Tamaranean name for girls. It seemed… perfect."

"It is perfect. Kaer'an means 'Guarded by the Ancestors'." Blackfire kissed the top of the child's forehead. "My Kaer'an, you will always feel your Grandparent's love and protection. Your name promises that."

Derrick couldn't hold it in anymore. He lowered his head and let his tears flow.

A/N: Well, that's that, folks. I'd like to thank Concolor44 for the reviews, you mentioned many things I didn't pay attention to and I'll likely go over this story and rework it with your thoughts in mind. For all my viewers, be expecting the next one, a Collaboration between me and Concolor which is Raenx Centric. After I get three or four of these 'Origins' out here, I'll begin the main project. Anyways, see you all in a few weeks with 'Love Comes in all Colors', Ciao.


End file.
